


i feel grown up with you in your car

by still_i_fall



Series: your name's on my wrist (we'll be alright) [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, back at it again with the lorde lyric titles, drives at sunset, hope yall enjoy, pure fluff, so oops, they cute, this kinda happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: The sun is right in front of them now. Allie wants to close her eyes, let her skin soak up the light, and properly appreciate the wind in her hair.-or allie and harry and sunset drives





	i feel grown up with you in your car

**Author's Note:**

> hey wassup. i know that i kinda promised that the sam/grizz part of this au was next but guess what im not done with that yet so you get this instead. sorry.
> 
> title from the song 'A World Alone' by lorde (10/10 would recommend)

If she had to rank the perks of being Harry Bingham’s soulmate, the drives around town while the sun sets would be near the top (right next to his wide smiles and loud laugh and the pancakes he makes on Sundays).

Cassandra hates them, the nightly sunset drives. She calls them wasteful and stupid, and likes to make comments about a lack of resources, comments that Allie, against she better judgment, ignores. Allie knows that the drives are a little silly, but a very large part of her needs them.

The drives make her feel like everything is normal, and right now, more than anything, she wants everything to be normal.

And there’s nothing more normal than waiting by the door for your boyfriend to pick you up from your parents house. 

“Is Allie home?” 

Allie jumps up from the couch, “Right here.” She tries to avoid interactions between Harry and Cassandra if at all possible. Old rivalries die hard and she doubts they’ll ever truly be anything more than reluctant acquaintances. 

“Bring her back in one piece, Harry,” Cassandra says offering the two of them a smile. At her core, she really just wants her sister to be happy, and that’s what Allie is when she’s with Harry, happy.

“Can’t make any promises, Cassandra.”

Cassandra chooses to ignore that comment, and turns to Allie, “Stay safe, okay. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t do anything stupid, promise.” She says as Harry grabs her hand and starts to pull her out of the house, “I’ll see you later.” 

He’s holding her hand tight, moving ahead to open the car door for her. He’s rubbing the name on her wrist, his name, with his thumb. It’s one of his favorite things to do, grab her hand and remind both of them of the existence of the names on their wrists and what they represent. 

He turns around to her and holds out the key to his car, “Wanna drive?” 

She grins at him and cocks her head, “You sure? Can’t make any guarantees I won’t crash.”

He rolls his eyes at her and shakes the keys in her face, “Take ‘em. Cassandra’ll be the only one who cares if you do crash. We don’t need a car here; we can just turn the drives into walks.”

She snatches the keys out of his hand, “Fine. But I decide where we go, and you can’t complain if I go slow.” 

He grins at her and lets go of her hand, “I’ll only complain in my head.”

She gets into his car and shakes her head, “Nope, you can’t do that either. Only positive thoughts.”

Before all of this, the names on the wrists and the world without people, Allie would never have imagined that she’d be one of the girls in Harry’s car, much less a girl driving Harry’s car. She likes it, though, being with him, a whole lot more than she’d ever have imagined. 

Nothing’s the same, but it’s not all bad.

Allie’s not amazing at driving. Cassandra mostly drove them around before it all, and now, their car sits idle in the garage. There’s really no point to driving when their small town is all that’s really there. None of that matters right now, though, all that really matters is that her hands are resting at ten and two and they’re both already smiling wide.

Key in ignition, foot off the brakes, and she still doesn’t know where she’s going to go (everywhere, maybe, or as much everywhere as there is now).

“I’m going to miss this when the gas runs out.” Allie says, eyes on the road, staring ahead. Her hair flies back as she presses down on the accelerator and she lets out a little laugh.

“I’ll find more gas.” 

She rolls her eyes, “When that gas runs out too. We’ll have to go on walks, I guess.”

“We can go on walks.” 

There’s a pause in conversation. The sun is right in front of them now. Allie wants to close her eyes, let her skin soak up the light, and properly appreciate the wind in her hair. 

Then there’s the click of a camera and she’s pulled out of her reverie, “Are you taking pictures of me Harry Bingham?” She asks, but the smile on her face grows and her eyes only the leave the road for a half second to glance at him and his phone camera.

“Maybe I am Allie Pressman.” The camera doesn’t stop clicking and she doesn’t stop smiling. 

“I’m glad your name’s on my wrist.” She admits risking a glance away from the road to look at the name on her wrist. “I can’t imagine a world like this where it’s not there.” And she can’t, not really.

The clicking stops and she can almost hear him smiling (is that possible, because she’s pretty sure it is), “Having your name appear on my wrist is easily the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He says and she turns to him, the car slowing down as her own smile grows. The sun is still bright in front of them and she has to squint a little to make out the crinkle next to his eyes.

She loves this, the drives in circles around the town, and she maybe loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tell me what you think and/or what you want to see next (or hmu on my [tumblr](https://in-my-head-i-do-everything-right.tumblr.com/) )


End file.
